unrealfandomcom-20200223-history
Bonus content
This page lists every official and essential bonus content such as patches and bonus packs released for the Unreal series. Unreal Patch history Bonus packs * Fusion Map Pack: Contains 6 new maps: DM-Cybrosis, DM-Letting, DM-Loxi, DM-Mojo, DM-Shrapnel and DM-Twilight. * Division Map Pack: A semi-official mappack containing the G3W and OEM maps, plus maps cut from both Unreal and RTNP: DmBayC, DmCreek, DmDespair, DmEclipse, DmKrazy, DmLocke, DmMorbfanza, DmScruular, DmSplash and DmVilla. Unreal Tournament Note: If you already have Unreal Tournament: Game of the Year Edition, you only need the latest patch and the Bonus Pack 4. Patch history Bonus packs * Epic Bonus Pack (a.k.a. Bonus Pack 1): Includes three new models (Skaarj Hybrid, Nali and Nali Warcow), the Relics and 11 new maps: [CTF-Cybrosis[]], CTF-Darji16, CTF-Hydro16, CTF-Noxion16, DM-Agony, DM-ArcaneTemple, DM-CybrosisII, DM-HealPodII, DM-Malevolence, DM-MojoII and DM-ShrapnelII. * DE Bonus Pack (a.k.a. Bonus Pack 2): Contains three new mutators (Team Beacon, Volatile Ammo and Volatile Weapon) and two new maps: CTF-HallOfGiants and CTF-Orbital. * Inoxx Bonus Pack (a.k.a. Bonus Pack 3): Contains six new maps: [CTF-Face[]], CTF-High, CTF-Kosov, CTF-Nucleus, DM-Crane and DM-SpaceNoxx. * Christmas Bonus Pack (a.k.a. Bonus Pack 4): Includes two new models (Warboss and Xan Mk. II) and 12 new maps: CTF-Beatitude, CTF-EpicBoy, CTF-Face-SE, CTF-Ratchet, DM-Bishop, DM-Closer, DM-Grit-TOURNEY, DM-Viridian-TOURNEY, DOM-Bullet, DOM-CiDom, [DOM-Lament[]] and DOM-WolfsBay. Unreal II: The Awakening An additional map has been created by Matthias Worch, called Solaris Base. The action takes place between Hell and Acheron missions. Patch history Bonus packs * eXpanded Multiplayer: Includes the XMP multiplayer mode alongside 11 maps. Unreal Tournament 2003 Patch history Bonus packs * DE Bonus Pack: Includes 6 new maps: BR-DE-ElecFields, CTF-DE-ElecFields, CTF-DE-LavaGiant2, DM-DE-GrendelKeep, DM-DE-Ironic and DM-DE-Osiris2. * Epic Bonus Pack: Includes three new gamemodes (Invasion, Last Man Standing and Mutant), two new Adrenaline combos (Camouflage and Pint-Sized), an OGG player, several new Announcer voices, and 11 new maps: BR-Canyon, CTF-Avaris, CTF-DoubleDammage, DM-1on1-Crash, DM-1on1-Mixer, DM-IceTomb, DM-Injector, DM-IronDeity, DM-Rustatorium and DOM-Junkyard. Unreal Tournament 2004 Patch history Bonus packs * XP Bonus Pack: Includes two new maps: ONS-Aridoom and ONS-Ascendancy. * ECE Bonus Pack: Includes six new characters (Barktooth, Karag, Kragoth, Mekkor, Skrilax and Thannis), three new vehicles (Cicada, Paladin and SPMA) with a vehicle replacement mutator (Bonus Vehicles), four new maps: ONS-Adara, ONS-IslandHop, ONS-Tricky and ONS-Urban. * Mega Bonus Pack: Includes nine new maps: AS-BP2-Acatana, AS-BP2-JumpShip, AS-BP2-Outback, AS-BP2-SubRosa, AS-BP2-Thrust, CTF-BP2-Concentrate, CTF-BP2-Pistola, DM-BP2-Calandras and DM-BP2-GoopGod. Unreal Tournament III Patch history Bonus packs * Bonus Pack 1: Includes three new maps CTF-FacingWorlds, CTF-Searchlight and DM-Morbias. * Xbox 360 exclusive content: Includes two new characters (Kana and Nova) and five new maps: DM-KBarge, VCTF-Rails, VCTF-Suspense_Necris, WAR-ColdHarbor and WAR-Downtown_Necris. * Titan Pack: Includes the aforementioned Bonus Pack 1, the Xbox 360 content (except Split Screen), one new vehicle (the StealthBender), one new stationary (the Eradicator, based on the SPMA), two new gamemodes (Betrayal and Greed) and 11 more maps: CTF-LostCause, CTF-Morbid, CTF-Nanoblack, CTF-Shaft, DM-DarkMatch, DM-EdenInc, DM-OceanRelic, DM-Turbine, VCTF-Stranded, WAR-Confrontation and WAR-Hostile. Gallery Unreal Tournament 3 Titan Pack Launch Trailer (HD) External links and references See also * Essential files